The present invention relates to semiconductor substrates and methods of making such substrates.
Power MOSFETS are used as switches and, when turned on, require minimum on-resistance (RDS.sub.on) for optimum performance. As performance requirements increase, so does the need to minimize RDS.sub.on.
One component of RDS.sub.on is the resistance of the semiconductor substrate (typically a silicon wafer), that the MOSFET is built on.
Attempts have been made to reduce substrate resistance by, e.g., grinding the wafer to reduce its thickness as much as possible. While reducing the thickness of the wafer does reduce substrate resistance, the minimum thickness that is obtainable by grinding and other conventional thinning methods is limited by breakage of the wafer and other manufacturing problems.